Talk:The Daily Sylvanian
I have published an new article Pierlot McCrooke 14:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Would the Train Village News like to join the new Founders Inc? You can get 7.5% of the stocks if you want. 14:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Do you agree if the TNCT and the Train Village News merge Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe not, but we can still use eachother's news, if you know what I mean. You can link to the TNCT news section, and vice versa. What do you think? 15:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe Pierlot McCrooke 15:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::If I promise to design you a trendy logo and help you with the lay-out? 15:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I do now agree. Train Village Nwews will become an magazie. Pierlot McCrooke 15:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's fine. Give me a couple of minutes to do the lay-out and renewal, and later on I'll design your logo. 15:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) It is good Pierlot McCrooke 15:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I like it very, very much. ¿Lars Washington? 13:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) it is very good! i like the layout Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Dimi, which section do you like the most Pierlot McCrooke 14:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::I like both the news section and your own blog. Maybe you could add some more news? 14:41, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::There is a new article in my blog Pierlot McCrooke 14:51, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Ther is still no logo Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :No, I have been busy lately. 16:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::But in the future, there will be a logo Pierlot McCrooke 16:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yup :) Maybe even this weekend. 16:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That is good! Pierlot McCrooke 17:53, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Why have you changed the colors Pierlot McCrooke 06:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Because the hard orange and the title didn't suit together. 06:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 06:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::This looks perfect to me ! ¿Lars Washington? 07:29, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. There is now also an weather forecast Pierlot McCrooke 07:30, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Everyone can write for this magazine! Pierlot McCrooke 07:36, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Safari In safari the layout looks better Pierlot McCrooke 14:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Weather Can you someone add a weather section. I think thta I will destroy the layout when I do it ~~ TVN It is good to see the TVN habe headqaueter. But what is the local office for Pierlot McCrooke 19:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, all Founders Inc companies have a building in Industrial Park. Most of them have their headquarters there, but High in the Sky Forecasting not (in Sofasi) and TVN not (in TV). So there is a local office, where other people can work and can cooperate closely with other Founders Inc companies. 19:31, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::That is really needed! TVN has its headquarters not in Noble City becuase it is a Train Village-centric magazine Pierlot McCrooke 19:34, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Great page ! 12:24, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe George should write a column for this magazine Pierlot McCrooke 10:51, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Press Association I am sorry if it wasn't clear, but I have permission: TVN is fully owned by Founders Inc - that give me permission to do so. I hope this misunderstanding is now settled. Sorry again for my actions being not clear enough. 11:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry but founders inc is only the holding it is part of. the actual owner is the town of train village and that has give NO permission Pierlot McCrooke 11:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Founders has lett me understand otherwise. I will ask them. 11:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::I am sorry Pierlot, but you have given us the permission and you were well aware of your membership. Founders Inc is the only owner of TVN and that is why you have stocks (7.5%) of Founders Inc. You still are the full manager of TVN. 12:20, 25 July 2008 (UTC) We wont interfere with TVN either. We just have another nice name on our list of members. I hope you don't mind? 12:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Wow, Can I join? :As a journalist you mean? You could. (please sign your messages, Cleo) 14:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Delet this please Dimtiri Pierlot McCrooke 09:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is everything here copy-pasted from TNCT? 77topaz (talk) 08:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's not copy-pasted, they are both on one template, since they have the same owner. Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 07:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I found that out in the meantime, I asked that question five months ago. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Great writing :D Love the nice political insight from semyon. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Marcus! I'd quite like to reactivate the local section of this paper as well, and was wondering if you or Kunarian would be happy to do it. Tweet-lengthnews would be fine, like the 'foreign news' or 'Lovian news' column on TNCT. :) --Semyon 08:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC)